vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series
The Putin-P series (プーチンP シリーズ) is a 4-part series made by Putin-P and mainly illustrated by Shiuka (the other two illustrators are Euphoria from I'll Give you Chocolate! and Mochoko It's Happiness! -FULL ver-''). So far there are: *9 songs in Part 1 *8 songs in Part 2 *13 songs in Part 3 *3 songs in Part 4 Excluding the bonus songs, and songs featured in Putin-P's Part 1 and Part 2 albums, in total there are 34 songs in the series. (There will be 4 songs in part 4) '''Please note that this series is still on going and Putin-P has NOT explained things very clearly. The following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series.' *Keywords are important part of the lyrics / things that are needed to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events happening that should be keep in mind. *Confusions are things unclear in the song. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown on the video (only applies to Part 2, 3, and 4 with exceptions of I'll Give you Chocolate! and It's Happiness! -FULL ver-''in Part 1) *The (?) symbols are uncofirmed facts. '''If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss.' Series Introduction Kagamine Rin is the main character in the series, and it's said that Rin is a 'fan' of Vladimir Putin. Vladimir Putin is the prime minister of Russia. At the beginning of every video there is a picture of Vladimir Putin, however, not much details are given to Vladimir Putin in the series. The only Vocaloids who are in the series are Hatsune Miku (PuuMiku), Kagamine Rin (PuuRin), Kagamine Len (PuuLen), Megurine Luka (PuuLuka), and Kamui Gakupo (GakuPuu). Kaito and Meiko were mentioned in All Together! but they are not 'characters' in the series so far. In the series, Miku, Rin and Len are Vocaloids, Luka is a human, and Gakupo is a 'robot'. Other things to keep in mind, Russia and America's relationship is crucial to the series. One of the reasons why Ronald was chosen and why Vladimir Putin was chosen (the most likely) reason to it is because Ronald is the icon for America while Putin symbolizes Russia. There are two types of Rin and Len. The ones in the Russian Era, and ones in the Vocaloid Era. The Vocaloid Era happens in the 'present', though it's unsure when the Russian Era happened; whenever it was, Putin was involved on both of the eras. History McDonald's History With more than 230 outlets across Russia, McDonald’s now (in the present) controls about two thirds of Russia’s quick service restaurant market. It all started in 1976, in the heart of the Cold War, and it took 14 years to bring McDonald’s to Moscow. After McDonald’s 14 years of intense negotiations with Communist Party bosses to open its first outlet on Soviet Union. A quote from Loshak was: “McDonald’s was not so much a fast-food chain but rather a symbol of freedom”, says Loshak. “A symbol of Western values coming to Russia. No wonder the Communist Party objected so fiercely, but at the end it didn’t have a choice.“ McDonald then set up a branch in Russia on January 31st 1990; not too long after the Cold War between America and Russia ended. Soviet Union's History Vladimir Putin became head of the Comittee for External Relations in 1991 and became president on the year 2000. The collapse of Soviet Union happened around 1991, at that time, Russia was at great turbulence. Oddly at the same, McDonald's restaurant too was suffering in an economical peril during the late 1990s . Being the machine gun of purity, the Russian Era where Rin was a 'soldier' and Len was the dog; might happen during that time. Vocaloid's History In a matter of ages, Rin and Len are said to be 14 years old (they went to a junior highschool as shown in Part 2). When the video was originally uploaded, it was on 2008, meaning(?) they were born on 1993. Another note is that they're Vocaloids and they're not exactly humans; human age might not effect them. Rin and Len were released on December 2007 and Crypton (or in this series, it's called the 'factory') set their ages as 14 year olds. Rin and Len from the Vocaloid Era are so called "reincarnations" of Rin and Len from the Russian Era, thus making them having memories of Russia (it explains why they remember much of Russia). For Rin, when the subtitles in the videos change from yellow to red, it usually means Red!Rin is talking, not the Vocaloid. If the Russian Era did ''happen somewhere in between 1990 and 2000, then it's impossible to have Rin and Len born in 1993; nonetheless, interpretentions are still open in the matter of ages. (Further timeline on each parts) Characters Vocaloid Characters These are the main Vocaloid characters in the Putin-P series. (Note these aren't their actual names in the series. Their names are still "Hatsune Miku" "Megurine Luka" etc) Kagamine Rin Kagamine Rin is the main character of the Putin-P Series. Russian Era: *In the Russian Era she's known by the name Irina. *She is the machine gun of purity and worked for "Putin's sake" in Russia *She has a dog named Len, also a companion (which worked with "America", a traitor) *Irina commited suicide in the end; which ended the Russian Era. Vocaloid Era: *Kagamine Rin is a Vocaloid; something that is similar to a human but is not a human. *She has an uploader, (Putin-P) and often fantasizes about Russia. *Rin is in love with Len and despises Hatsune Miku for being too popular (though she envied her). *She is the "reincarnation" of the Irina from the Russian Era. She has a "split personality" which can be differenciated from the color of the subtitles Red Rin and Vocaloid Rin. Red Rin is rarely seen (Physical appearance is in ''Who is the Liar?) until the "equillibrium" is lost in Part 3 with Irina. Other names: *Kagamine Rin *Irina *Broken things *Pig (written pig, pronounced Rin) *Machine gun of purity Kagamine Len Kagamine Len is one the main characters of the Putin-P Series. Russian Era: *In the Russian Era, Len is a dog. Rin/Irina found him on an alley and made it hers. *"Len's first love" is Rin/Irina *He knew that Rin's "companion" (Human Len) is a traitor. He also knew that Rin/Irina wants to escape Russia / the cold world. *He stole Rin's companion's yellow scarf and was killed because of it, thus making him the first character to die in the Russian Era. *Note that Human Len has no connections whatsoever with Dog Len Vocaloid Era *Kagamine Len is a Vocaloid; something that is similar to a human but is not a human. *He has an uploader (Putin-P) like Rin. *Len is the "reincarnation" of the Dog Len in the Russian Era. Other Names: *Kagamine Len *Dog (pronounced "dog", written "Len") *Stolen things Hatsune Miku Hatsune Miku is one of the major characters in the Putin-P series. Russian Era: *Not much is known, however, like the "present" Miku too is an idol. *It's unknown where her location is in the Russian Era. Rin and Len listened to her songs in Russia through the radio. Other than that it doesn't say whether Miku is in Russia / Russian or not. *It's unknown whether she died before or after Rin and Len died. If she's supposedly a "young" singer in the Russian Era, or the cause of death to it. Vocaloid Era: *Hatsune Miku is a Vocaloid; something that is human but not exactly human. *She has "uploaders" (unknown how many) and is fond of the story of America. *Miku is Ronald McDonald's fiancee (they became boyfriend / girlfriend somewhere in Part 1). She's an idol loved by everyone (except Rin), and she views Rin too as an enemy. *Out of all the reincarnates, Miku is the character with the less "Russian take over" scenes. Other names: *Hatsune Miku *Pig (written Hatsune Miku, pronounced pig) *Nothing Luka Luka (Megurine Luka, currently her family name haven't been revealed) is one of the main characters on the Putin-P Series. Russian Era: *Unlike Miku and Rin who are humans in the Russian Era; Luka is a human. *She is a Russian soldier, as shown by her uniform. Meaning, her nationality is Russian and not Japanese. *Like Rin, she too works for Putin. *Luka knew of Miku, Rin and Len's pressense in the Russian Era. *It's unknown what her age is. Though she's not a child soldier like Irina (as shown in the flashback on Goodbye to You). Vocaloid Era: *Unlike Miku, Rin, and Len, Luka didn't die in the Russian Era, she's still a human, she's still a soldier, and still works under Putin. *She somehow has a connection with Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt Guy. *She seems to be a heavy smoker (judging by the amount of cigarettes she used in the song Yet I Want to Sleep!) *Luka is the first main character to die in the Vocaloid Era. (She died in the song In My Heart, A Voice) Other Names: *Luka *Transmit things Gakupo Non-Vocaloid Characters Vladimir Putin Vladimir Putin is the prime minister of Russia and plays a vital role in the Putin-P series. Like Ronald, he's present in both the Russian Era and the Vocaloid Era. Not much is known, and Putin have not made any 'actions' in the series, the only fact known is Rin from the Russian Era once worked for him. Details on him are very vague; whether or not Putin knows Rin from the Vocaloid Era is a mystery. Vocaloid!Rin seems to know him; and said he was her idol. Do note that Vladimir Putin and Putin-P are two different people. He's yet to make a physical appereance; though he's mentioned in many songs. Ronald McDonald Ronald McDonald is a drug dealer who sold drugs in both the Russian and Vocaloid ra. He's a very crucial character; and has proven that he's no ordinary clown. Ronald is Miku's boyfriend and fiancee, before he had to disappear from sight in In the Unseen Night. Ronald's voices came from Japan's McDonald's advertisements, and had apperead in many songs in the series. Other than that, he, like Putin, are present in both the Russian Era and the Vocaloid Era (McDonald's was created in 1956, they set up a branch in Moscow on 1990 after the Cold War). It's unknown how Miku and Ronald met and fell in love. They may have met in the McDonald's restaurant itself, somewhere around Part 1. Despite the clown-ish look, Ronald is not one to be underestimated. For he sells drugs; it goes to show that he has money. Second, Rin buried him alive in Under the Cherry Trees, though he could escape not too long after that. Whether he was trained or if it was already a trait from birth is a mystery. When the Vocaloids are in drugs; they may see Ronald somewhere in the background making cameo appearances. Ronald also symbolizes drugs throughout the series. (Physical) Appereances: *''Let's Dream'' *''Under the Cherry Trees'' *''It's Happiness!'' *''Stealing is A Doctrine? (Unsure) *''In the Unseen Night *''With the One I Can't See'' Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt Guy Unknown Hawaiian T-shirt guy made his first apperence in Part 3 on Yet I want to Sleep!. Details on him are vague as to whether or not he is an antagonist or a protagonist, and how he was related; though he may have a connection with the Rin in the Russian Era as shown in In my Heart, A Voice. A boy with glasses and dark hair looks vaguely similar to him. Since the Russian Era is suspected to happen somewhere in between 1990 to 2000; it's a possibility. He's proven to have certain skills no 'ordinary' man has. Luka is said to be trained (note that Luka is a Russian soldier), but it's shown how the Hawaiian T-shirt guy could corner Luka and catch her. Also, he could tell which one was Luka despite the fact that she was tanned and had blonde hair (Luka stated she decided to change 'her image' in Let's Take A Trip!) Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy is wearing a Russian soldier uniform (see Yet I Want to Sleep! and With the One I Can't See) meaning he is indeed Russian. He may be Luka's co-worker (though Luka didn't seem to know him in Let's Take A Trip!). His rank in the army is unknown, though he should know who Putin is. Does he know Rin (present Rin, not Irina), though? Appereances: *''Yet I Want to Sleep!'' *''Let's Take A Trip!'' *''In My Heart, A Voice'' *''In My Heart A Voice O'' *''With the One I Can't See'' Tashiro Masashi Tashiro (田代 政) is a former Japanese television performer; though in the year 2000 he was arrested for looking up and filming under a woman's skirt. When asked why he filmed the skirt, he simply answered "It's like an octopus, with a mini skirt." He's known to be a drug user and had been arrested a few times as well. He is real and is not fictional, the man made his first appereance in Part 2, in The Magic Heresy. He's made a couple of appereances; such as in With the One I Can't See. Details are still vague on him. He's shown video taping in the background while Len was crying as the center of attention of the illustration shown in the ending of With the One I Can't See. There are various background characters in the series (such as an unknown background character as shown in Murderer!), while Tashiro is one of them. His role in the series is vague, as shown in With the One I Can't See he was recording Len's cries. It's possible that he might be the one who taped the entire series, however that's unlikely. If it's true; then he won't appear due to the camera's point of view on With the One I Can't See. Interpretention on him is still widely open. Appereances: *''The Magic Hersey'' *''The Day of the Decisive Battle!'' *''Murderer!'' *''With the One I Can't See'' FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) What is the series about? So far there's no definite and straight to the point (easy) answer to that question. Why does Rin say "nya"? Rin starts saying "nya" in It's Happiness 'there are several interpretation to it: *Rin usually say "nya" whenever she feels happy at first. However, later on (around Part 3 or so) she say it at random times. This may be a force of habit. *This has something to do with Len being a dog in the Russian Era. (A cat and dog relationship) *She just likes cats. Why is Miku dating Ronald McDonald? In the Putin-P series it's hard to differenciate fake and reality. For now: *Hatsune Miku is a Vocaloid. Not a vocal synthesizing software, but a "something" that is close to a human but is not a human. They have feelings, they eat, they can attach themselves with USBs, etc. *Ronald McDonald is a drug dealer and owner of McDonald's restaurant; he also symbolizes America (because the main character is Rin, "from" Russia) The two fell in love somewhere in between Part 1 or Part 2. It's true love; and their love is not fake or hillarious or something to make joke off. Ronald is as crucial to the series as Miku is. The reason why Miku abandoned her love for negi and eat hamburgers, McDonald fries, may be because it's for Ronald. What's with the random appearences of some characters? Examples of hallucinations in the series are Ronald McDonald, Abe, (though not in all songs they're only hallucinations; they too are characters). They only appear when the Vocaloids are on drugs; take note that the main characters (excluding Luka and Gakupo) all are drug users. They'll see hallucinations, and usually when they're on drugs, a hint of Ronald can be seen. (Shoe, face, anything). It's a reference and hint to say 'the Vocaloids are on drugs'. Though they are hallucinations, they're not 'random' (not all the time, at least), there's always a meaning to it. For example, negi represents Hatsune Miku when Rin/Len are on drugs. See "Illustration Analysis" for more information on each 'random appearence'. See Deciphering Drug Hallucinations for more information. What is "LaLaLaLa Happy"? Lalalala Happy had appeared in the following songs: *Let's Dream (Rin) *Not Together (Len) *The Eyes that Don't Vanish (Miku) *In my Heart, A Voice (Luka) *The Broken Mirror (Gakupo) *With the Invisible You (Miku) Rin and Len both said Lalalala Happy when they were on drugs (and Miku too in The Eyes that Don't Vanish). However Luka said it when she was about to die, Gakupo said so; while a flash of Rin's brother who shot Len (the dog), and Miku said it right after she left Rin's interior with Len. There are various interpretations, however, 3/6 was sung when they were on drugs. That, or when they were not thinking straight. The subtitle's color change? The subtitle's colors changes to various colors. These are their default colors for each Vocaloids: *Rin = Yellow *Len = Blue (Part 1) Yellow (Part 3) *Miku = Blue (Part 2) *Luka = Pink *Gakupo = Black / white The subtitle color changes whenever their (Especially for Rin and Len) Russian Era selves are speaking. Sometimes due to the PVs the subtitle colors are white (Example: The Eyes that Don't Vanish). Special cases are Under the Cherry Trees ''where Rin's subtitles are completely pink. Special unexplained color changes: *I'll Give you Chocolate: Rin's subtitles are completely purple. *Under the Cherry Trees: Rin's subtitles are completely pink; however Len's remains blue. *Another Side of the Mirror: Len's subtitles changes yellow to green when he said "With the skill of pike of Misawa I will cut you" *Don't Interfere, Alright: Miku's subtitles changes from blue to pink Fixed Interpretations There are '''solved' fan interpretations obtained from the Series Disccusion page. For more unsolved interpretations, visit the unsolved topics section. Deciphering Drug Hallucinations Other than Tashiro (because in With the Invisible You, Miku said Tashiro is there with them; and the odds of him being an illusion is low) these are the illusions and possible correct interpretations. *'Ronald McDonalds'' ''appearance' represents 'drugs' in the series. Whenever Ronald is shown, it means that the Vocaloids are in drugs; whether they want it or not. (Not all Ronald's appearances are hallucinations, he is real, sometimes) *'''Negi's appearances reprents 'Hatsune Miku' in the series; for it's her character item. Though Miku is shown to have no interest in vegetables, she loves junk food. *'Abes appearances. Abe is known to be a fictional homosexual man most notable for the phrase "yaranaika" (should we do it?) His connection and meaning is unknown, however he appeared when Rin brainwashed Len in ''I'll Give you Chocolate! and when Miku was eating fries, teriyaki and burgers (drugs?) in The Eyes that Don't Vanish. An exception is Not Together, that is his physical appearance. So what is his meaning in the series? When he asks, "Are we going to do it?", it is an offering of temptation to do something; in other words, whenever he appears or speaks, somebody is being tempted to so something. *'Tashiro': He is seen in With the One I Can't See filming PuuLen crying. This references the incident when he was arrested for filming up a woman's skirt in public. When he was asked why he did this, he simply responded, "It's a good luck charm, like an octopus in a miniskirt." Whenever he says this, it seems to answer Abe's above-mentioned quote, as if to answer the "temptation". So when this is said, it means that something tempting was done, such as a crime or a sin. This is because, while Abe said something that later is an "accepted sin", Abe said his line before ''the "sin" was committed, whereas Tashiro said his own line ''after ''the crime was committed. Costumes Based on their costumes; these facts can be confirmed: *Rin and Len ''went ''to the same school in Part 1, however Rin transferred school (to Miku's school) starting Part 2 for unknown reasons; an interpretation state it has something to do with "juvenile laws" from ''Let's Dream. Len skipped school a lot on Part 2, thus explaining the fact why he wears his usual 'Vocaloid' costume throughout Part 2. He, however, uses his school uniform in Part 3. *Why Rin changed from a skirt to pants (Much like herself in the Russian Era). She entered her 'interior' somehow. This means, Rin's clothes somehow changed when entering Rin's interior. However Miku and Gakupo's remained the same (Miku's costume in the Russian Era is unknown so far). *Luka and Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt Guy both worked under Putin as Russian soldiers. Meaning, their nationality is Russian; and chances of them meeting and knowing Red!Rin is high. Who is "Human Len" in the Russian Era? In Stealing is A Doctrine?, Human!Len uses a red scarf. In the "flashback" on Goodbye to You, it was the same (even the buttons) but the scarf is yellow. However, there's a hint of red just below the yellow scarf on that flashback. It's known that Human!Len is works for McDonald; and translation/lyrics say that Dog!Len knows that Human!Len is indeed the enemy (of Irina's). To prove it; as shown in No Need to Worry! Dog!Len stole the yellow scarf. The timeline is like this: *Dog!Len stole the yellow scarf, leaving Human!Len with only the red scarf. *Dog!Len bring the yellow scarf to Irina. *Dog!Len got shot by Human!Len, with the red scarf *Dog!Len died *Irina kills Human!Len *Irina kills herself Bottom line, there are two scarves worn by Human!Len. Also, note that Human!Len isn't Rin's brother. (同胞) written means companion, bretheren, or comrade, and not actual blood relations. Vocabulary Vocaloid There are several meanings to 'Vocaloid', and so far it's only up to interpretention to determine 'what' a Vocaloid is. Example of meanings are : *An android made and meant to sing; according to the producer / uploader's wishes. (Though why ''Miku could eat french fries or how Rin and Len could do drugs contradicts this fact) *Something close to a human, but not a human; man-made and are meant to sing. (If they're not humans, but they're not exactly humans, is the closest definition, though very vague. For Rin / Irina is said to be a virus) *A vocal synthesizing software ('Real' definition; however it's not possible and unlikely.) Notes: *Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko and Kaito too are Vocaloids; however why Luka is a human and not a Vocaloid is unknown. *Rin and Len have the same uploader (Putin-P); however Miku never mentions her uploader in the series. Rin and Len met her in America in Part 2; though they've known her and heard of her songs. Miku ''should ''have the same uploader (Putin-P). Producer / Uploader A producer / uploader is the 'owner' / 'master' of the Vocaloid (Rin, Len). The uploader produces the songs and makes the Vocaloids sing. Notes: *The uploader's role in the series is very vague; whether or not the uploader is an important role or not is uncertain. *The uploader has the 'back-up' disk to Rin and Len's memories in Russia in the past. ''Why ''the uploader has those back-up disks is not certain yet. There are currently 3 uploaders in the series known so far. #Rin and Len's uploader (Putin-P?) #Miku's current uploader #Miku's previous uploader Nya "Nya" is similar to "meow" in Japanese and is oftenly said by Rin throughout the series. "Nya" started to appear in ''It's Happiness!, ''from that song on Rin says "nya"; ''usually when Rin feels happy (In Goodbye to You it seemed as though she was trying ''and forcing herself to be happy). ''Why ''does Rin say "nya"? Suspiciously, Len is a dog in the Russian Era; this may have a connection somehow with each other. A dog and cat relationship is complicated; though Rin in the Russian Era had never said "nya"(?). Another possible reason is it may have grown a habit for Rin over a period of time (part 3 and so on). Does Rin have an interest in cats? In ''Murderer! ''Rin's concert costume, she was wearing cat ears. Other than that, she'd never mentioned an interest in cats. Emoticons Used throughout the Series Putin-P often uses emoticons in titles, subtitles, etc some common ones are as follows: 。(Dot) *(More to be added) ＞ (Bigger than) *This only applies to the song ''Another Side of the Mirror *The title of this song has a ">" symbol. In mathematics it means "bigger than". It could be read as "Another side of the mirror it's bigger than...". This is connected to the keyword "my being that is reflected in the mirror. In contrast to that who is here, he will be happy. General Emoticon (www, orz) *''www'' is a similar way to say "hahaha" *''orz'' is a similar way to say "OTL"'' '' ☆ (Star) *It means that person is "happy" *''Goodbye to You is a special case, the star is black. It means (judging by the lyrics and situation) she's trying to "force" herself to be happy. Part 1 (Further timeline on each parts) See songs in Part 1 here Part 2 See songs in Part 2 here. Part 3 (Further timeline on each parts) See songs in Part 3 here Part 4 (Series currently ongoing) See songs in Part 4 here "Cameo" Songs There are a few songs that Putin-P have put in the series; although he did not make it, they are mentioned somewhere in the series. *Ryo 's song Melt ; sung by Hatsune Miku (''All Together!, In the Unseen Night) *Ika's song Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru ; sung by Hatsune Miku (It's the End!) 初めての鯉が釣れた時 (Hajimete no Koi ga Tsureta Toki) I First Catch a Koi Fish : Music / Lyrics: Orii : Sung by Megurine Luka *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast The girl in this song made an appearance in Let's Take A Trip! ''However she only appear as a cameo (she caught a few fishes on the beach in the background). For now, she has no direct connection to the series whatsoever; she only appear as a cameo for unknown reasons. It's somehow an indirect "pun / parody" to Ryo's song Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki (When the First Love Ends). The difference is the kanji koi (恋) is love and the kanji koi (鯉) is the koi fish. Interpretations from Fanmade PVs Putin-P Series Part 1 ぬすみはげどう? wa Gedou? (Stealing is A Doctrine?) なやみむようっ!! Muyouu!! (No Need to Worry!!) Albums Songs in Part 1 which Putin-P have not (and probably will not) upload are: *Tippy-Toe Type - Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len *Big Rush - Kagamine Rin Songs in Part 2 which Putin-P have not (and probably will not) upload are: *Eat it, I Suppose? - Kagamine Rin *Unseen Heart - Hatsune Miku 'Extra' songs are in Putin-P's albums; 2 new songs each for Part 1 and Part 2. Those 'extra' songs are available in Putin-P's albums: *Putin-P Part 1 "Don't Leave me Alone" *Putin-P Part 2 "Unseen Night, the Eyes that Don't Vanish" Putin-P series 2.5 is also available, in Putin-P's blog and comes with a booklet; it is an album consisting songs in between Part 2 and Part 3. {C {C Pay attention the left of the first page. To the right is the credits for the design, special thanks etc, while to the left are illustrations. Analyzing from top to bottom. A fish can be seen there, along with a blonde girl; which for now is either Rin / Irina (it's presumably Rin because Irina is never seen WITHOUT her soldier uniform/hat). The fish has teeth, and red eyes, swimming in a sea(?). Along with a dog crying on the bottom right. So what does it mean? It may be a metaphor or some sort; it's known that Len is a dog in the series, does Len not like whatever Rin is doing to the fish? Hunting, killing? Below it, (the black side) shows Rin, a scary smile trying to either eat / threw up a fish. Did she get what she wanted? Below it another Rin, red eyes, violent smile and teeth, waving(?) with a shocked face to the right and an emoticon to the left. Next, the tracklist page. Red, blue, and white as the borders, Russia's flag. The person on the booklet is presumably Rin from the Russian Era, judging from the Russian flag, hat, and buttons; she appears to be missing her hands and legs. {C Lastly, Rin with a nosebleed (over what?) red eyes, and with a shrimp in her mouth like in the picture of the Putin-P album shown above. It's unknown if there's a meaning to it at all. Trivia *The original "Rin" picture shown throughout the Part 1 videos (an exception for I'll Give you Chocolate!) can be seen here *Putin-P stated he wanted to use Kaito and Meiko as the role of Gakupo and Luka in the series, however the idea was abandoned. *Vocaloid!Len is the only main character to not have a firearm with him. (A pike is not a weapon, according to Gakupo.) **Irina has a machine gun, and perhaps a handgun as well. (Depending on who the character was in Who is the Liar?) **Rin's brother (human Len, not dog Len) has a pistol. **Rin has a submachine gun, and perhaps a handgun. **Miku has a pistol. **Gakupo has a pistol and a sword. **Luka has a pistol. **Unknown Hawaiian T-Shirt guy has a pistol. **Ronald has a pistol. *The thumbnails for all of the songs (uploaded originally by Putin-P) in part 4 so far had been a close up to the face. **In The Other Side of the Mirror It's a close up to Len's face. **In Goodbye to You It's a close up to Rin's face. **In With the One I can't See It's a close up to Miku's face. *For 3 songs in a row from part 4, the video has it's patterns. In the beginning of the video, it will show either 3 illusts. #A sleeping 'Rin' #A sleeping Miku on her desk #Len sitting on a chair : These 3 illusts is shown in the beginning of the video, and it will zoom in to the main singer of the song. (For example: In The Broken Mirror after the illusts are shown, it zooms in to Len. In Goodbye to You after it shows the 3 illusts, it zooms in on Rin.) *All the Vocaloids in the series (Miku, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Luka) they all have sung "LaLaLaLa Happy" at least once in a song in this series. *Out of all the characters (excluding 'Rin') Len is the only Vocaloid seen in the PVs who uses his 'usual' Vocaloid outfit. Unlike Rin, Miku, Luka, and Gakupo who each have their own costumes for the series. However an unspecified Rin for Part 01 wears here usual costume, and also the "Robot Rin" (likely built by Miku, who never wears her uniform except on the cover of her commercial box in Farewell to You), in Who is the Liar? *The 'voices' of Ronald McDonald in the songs are taken from Japan's McDonald's advertisement. (For example: I'll take one burger please, I like it, LAN LAN LUU, etc) Len's barking (Dog Len) too came from the McDonald's advertisements. *Putin-P often 'plays' around with his lyrics in the video, like wwww (hahahaha) and orz (similar to OTL). In All Together!, when Rin sang "pig" the lyrics clearly show "Hatsune Miku". *The songs: **In the song If We Meet Again it's said that Rin is the "school president". This might be a reference from Putin-P's other song, The Twisted Emperor. **In the song In the Unseen Night Miku was wearing a pink skirt and a cute hair pin in her date with Ronald. This is a reference to Ryo 's song Melt . **''Goodbye to You'' is the only title with a black star (★), while a few others have white (☆). Gallery External Links * Putin-P Series Part 1 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 2 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 3 mylist * Putin-P Series Part 4 mylist * Putin-P Series YouTube playlist (with English subs) * Numtack05 (Putin-P's Blog) * Putin-P Series community in Nico Nico Douga * Happy End of the World (A Putin-P fan discussion site.) Category:Vocaloid Song Series Category:Vocaloid Song Series Category:Vocaloid Song Series Category:Vocaloid Song Series Category:Vocaloid Song Series